


【佐鼬ABO】流火焚心

by YootaXiao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YootaXiao/pseuds/YootaXiao
Summary: 不管是曾经还是未来，我始终深爱着你。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 佐鼬
Kudos: 15





	【佐鼬ABO】流火焚心

**Author's Note:**

> *Alpha佐助XOmega鼬，枯木烧灼的焦味X大火熄灭后的烟味  
> *接兄弟大战，佐助知道真相+鼬失明设定  
> *剧情有变动，无逻辑，主要是爽

宇智波鼬是被身体无端的敏感和灼热烫醒的，他习惯性地睁开眼，周遭是极致的黑，好像再也看不见晨曦的永夜。宇智波鼬撑起上半身，摸索着试探周遭，他躺在一张柔软的床上，枕被散发着素淡的皂角香味，好像幼时母亲洗干净晾在院中的衣物的味道。宇智波鼬探寻的动作稍滞，在刻意的忽视下，他已经很久没有回忆温馨的过往，或许是因为先前与佐助以命相搏的交手……想到这儿，宇智波鼬抬起手，顺着面部的轮廓覆上自己的眼窝，不是想象中的凹陷，有一双眼睛正躺在它们应该所在的位置。宇智波下意识地皱起眉，或许是因为沉睡太久而有些模糊的记忆一点点被他搜寻出来，不应该如此，他的眼睛——  
“……你醒了。”  
略带沙哑的年轻男声突兀地打断了宇智波鼬的沉思，他下意识地朝着声音传来的方向望去，尽管什么也没看见，他依旧分辨出那离他不过两三米开外的声音：“……佐助？”开口有些迟疑，宇智波鼬几乎不曾听见宇智波佐助如此平缓柔和的声线，幼时的孩童嗓音软糯，随后的漫长岁月里都充斥着无休止的仇恨和愤怒，宇智波鼬几乎已经习惯了弟弟恨不得将他千刀万剐的声线，可是如今这一句简短的陈述，却让经历过太多大风大浪的宇智波鼬露出罕见的迷茫，他想自己或许早已灵魂出窍步至极乐世界，才会听见他连想都不敢想的，来自弟弟如此心平气和的声音。  
“是我，”宇智波鼬感觉到宇智波佐助走了过来，在他身侧坐下，床垫略微凹陷，宇智波鼬闻到与枕被相同的皂角气味，来自宇智波佐助，“哥哥。”这声迟来已久的呼唤，宇智波佐助说得快而含糊，似乎有些生涩，但更多的是在心中反复酝酿又不敢直言的惶恐，他知晓了一切，可宇智波鼬的记忆还停留在那场大战，宇智波佐助不知道哥哥会如何看待他，宇智波佐助知道宇智波鼬愿意坦然的唯一原因是他的身死——只有死才足以消融两人背负的重压。  
宇智波鼬看向他，那双原本幽黑的墨瞳已经变成了浅淡的烟灰色，没有对焦，然而宇智波佐助却好似逃避直视一般避开眼：“这双眼睛是义眼，大蛇丸说里面设置了特别的医疗忍术，可以缓慢修补之前因为万花筒写轮眼造成的损伤，代价是你再也看不见了。”  
“嗯，”宇智波鼬向宇智波佐助的方向侧了些身子，似乎想要更仔细地“打量”他的弟弟，“你现在觉得如何？”“什么？”宇智波佐助不明所以地问道，宇智波鼬双眉再次微拧，追问道：“你的眼睛，现在不会有负担了吧？”  
“不会，”宇智波佐助咽下滑到嘴边的“别担心”，转而用了更亲昵的说法，“毕竟是哥哥的眼睛。”他小心翼翼地握住宇智波鼬搭在被子上的手，后者本能地颤抖了一下，又任由宇智波佐助握紧。  
宇智波佐助低下头，记忆中兄长宽厚温暖的手如今却变得瘦削，只消他略一用力就能牢牢握住：“不会有更多的人知道哥哥还活着，之后，哥哥可以一直留在这里。”  
宇智波鼬不甚在意地扬起唇角，想要达成的夙愿已了，剩下的已经不是没有写轮眼的他可以力所能及的了：“好。”他温柔地回应宇智波佐助，就像幼时一样回应弟弟“任性”的请求。宇智波佐助却觉得哥哥的浅笑刺眼至极，他下意识地加重手中的力度，又很快放松开来，不愿让宇智波鼬觉察到什么。  
然而空气中的气息陡然辛辣刺鼻，好像大把枯木被灼烧时扑面而来的焦味，宇智波鼬被呛得咳了几嗓，后背被弟弟慌乱无措地拍了拍，力度却很轻，他含笑抓住宇智波佐助的胳膊，看向弟弟：“没事，这是你的信息素？”无神的双眼虚虚对着他的下巴，宇智波佐助微微躬身，与宇智波鼬的双眼平视：“抱歉，哥哥。”他知道宇智波鼬是Omega，而且他在这些天对哥哥的照看中刚刚知晓——宇智波佐助的视线停留在宇智波鼬肌肤苍白的后颈——宇智波鼬还是一直未被标记的Omega。  
宇智波鼬摇了摇头，过去还在晓时，成员大多都是Alpha，他已经习惯了在一个Alpha信息素泛滥的地方通过抑制剂和一些精妙的幻术捱过每一次发情期，宇智波鼬不是没考虑过组织里随处可见的单身Alpha，但在靠实力说话的晓，一旦标记就意味着他会始终立于弱势的一方，宇智波鼬不敢松懈。  
空气中的焦味并没有收敛的意思，反而步步紧逼，宇智波鼬恍惚觉得自己好似身陷火海，体内被压抑多年的本能猛地沸腾起来，火焰所经之处，流落了些许燃烧殆尽的灰烬：“我需要一些抑制剂，佐助。”宇智波鼬担心再呆下去会影响到宇智波佐助，仓促开口道。  
“我还没备，”宇智波佐助微微倾身，近距离地观察兄长半垂的眼睑上细密的眼睫，温热的鼻息铺洒在宇智波鼬的眼窝，他条件反射地眨了眨眼，眼睫轻颤，“哥哥——”或许是劫后余生的惶恐，或许是多年恩怨泯然后想要重温旧日的迫切，宇智波佐助鬼使神差地开口问道：“你看我行吗？”  
宇智波鼬抬起手，试探的指尖触碰到宇智波佐助微抿的唇角，他能清晰地察觉到弟弟担心被拒绝的不安，于是他笑了笑，手指上移贴在宇智波佐助的面颊：  
“好。”

苍白的肌肤因为不断翻涌的情热透露出难得一见的艳色，宇智波佐助垂首注视着躺在床上的宇智波鼬，后者略微扬起下巴，正平静地“注视”着他。伴随着宇智波鼬急促不稳的喘息，如缎似锦的鸦色长发顺着他因病痛更显纤细的脖颈淌落，在白净的床单上温柔地散开，宇智波佐助不自觉地俯下身，贴上哥哥的额头。  
来自Alpha的信息素几乎化为实体的焰火将他牢牢环绕，宇智波鼬说不清是性别服从的本能在作祟还是他作为兄长对多年不敢多加关怀的弟弟的愧疚，他伸出手扣住宇智波佐助的后颈，温柔又不容置喙地吻住了宇智波佐助的唇，任由内心压抑多时的背德情愫连同股间微微抽搐的穴口一起泛滥。  
“哥哥。”  
代表邀约的吻击碎了宇智波佐助最后的踟蹰和克制，他迫不及待地回应兄长，唇齿间含糊不清的呼唤裹挟着眷恋亲昵的尾音，好像话本里恋人间的耳鬓厮磨，宇智波佐助居高临下地看着自己双臂间的宇智波鼬，多年来梦中遥不可及的身影如今近在眼前，犹如新生的羔羊温顺地躺在他身下，Alpha的信息素肆意地蔓延开来，恍惚间，宇智波佐助以为他们好似飞蛾扑火，不顾一切地纵身名为世俗道德的火海之中。  
宇智波鼬强行压抑住又席卷而来的情热，宇智波佐助的攻势犹如他的信息素一般急剧侵略感，不过是亲吻的间隙，宇智波鼬已经被弟弟熟练地剥去衣袍，湿热的股间贴上粗糙的布料，即使隔着衣物他也很感触到那根迫不及待地粗壮的性器，来自他亲爱的弟弟。  
宇智波佐助就着两人私处紧密相贴的姿势朝着敏感湿润的窄口大力碾压，那柔嫩的穴口果然不堪忍受，哆哆嗦嗦地翕张着吐出透明的汁水，很快便将宇智波佐助鼓起的那块衣料完全浸湿，透露出深红可怖的性器轮廓。  
“佐助，慢些——”宇智波鼬忍不住抓住了宇智波佐助的小臂，试图平稳地与弟弟说话，然而话音在宇智波佐助更加用力地顶撞下戛然而止，那块湿布裹着炽热的性器几乎已经深入窄小的穴口，敏感处的感官瞬间直达颅顶，大腿内侧的肌肉不可抑制地绷紧，穴口在性器退开的瞬间猛地一抽，喷出了大股粘稠的透明汁液。  
“抱歉，哥哥。”宇智波佐助连忙放缓了力道，安抚地亲吻宇智波鼬的耳垂，后者几乎说不出话，他被身体过于敏感的反应激得如同鲤鱼打挺般撞进宇智波佐助怀中，然而只能勉强拽着弟弟的袖摆，又无力地倒回床上，本就因无法对焦而显得无神的双眼看起来更加无害柔弱。  
宇智波佐助几乎难掩心中隐秘的快感，曾经强大到难以望其项背的兄长，在他怀中却变得如此脆弱，宇智波佐助升起想要更加粗鲁对待的暴戾，但又立马被他自己按下念头——兄长已经经历了足够多的痛楚，他不忍再多加分毫。  
“没关系……”宇智波鼬宽慰地拍了拍弟弟正扶着自己腰肢的手，哪怕在如此旖旎暧昧的氛围下，他仍习惯性地将宇智波佐助当作记忆中的稚童。然而眼前已经比他还要健壮不少的年轻Alpha显然不再是那个单纯向他撒娇的孩子了，宇智波佐助侵略的意图昭然若揭，他擒着宇智波鼬的手一路向下，迫使兄长与自己一起握住Omega那根昂首直立的性器。  
必要的时候，宇智波鼬偶尔也会通过自慰缓解无从消解的情潮，然而眼下的情景却让他无所适从，特别是面前人是他从小一直当作孩子的弟弟，他下意识想要松手，宇智波佐助却加大力度握紧宇智波鼬的手。交叠的修长手指和濡湿的掌心牢牢包裹血管凸起的性器，宇智波佐助甚至用空闲的食指的指腹摩挲阴茎殷红尖端的小孔，敏感的孔中吐露更多的透明黏液，被他漫不经心地涂抹在宇智波鼬的性器和二人的掌间。  
宇智波鼬颤抖得几乎说不出话，腹间早已湿得一塌糊涂，他分不清到底是彼此的汗液还是其他，只能任由弟弟就着他的手在隐秘处随意玩弄撩拨，指腹粗粝的茧大力地碾过沟痕，带着微微的让人更加兴奋的刺痛。在宇智波佐助贴在他耳边的低声哄劝和湿漉漉的吻中，宇智波鼬犹如一尾搁浅的银鱼般大口喘息，他仰起纤细的脖颈，终于被弟弟并不怎么有技巧却足够折磨人的手法中射了出来。  
腹下衣料的湿意更加明显，Omega的精液与先前浸湿Alpha衣料的汁液混在了一起，而同样来自宇智波鼬的、犹如未熄灭的余烬的细烟气息也肆意地与宇智波佐助的信息素水乳交融，勾得宇智波佐助眼角猩红渐起，他有些急躁地扯开衣袍，拉开了宇智波鼬的双腿。  
宇智波鼬尚未说出一句完整的话，就被宇智波佐助长驱直入的动作扼住了话音，只余下短促断续的喘息。失去了视觉，宇智波鼬的五官变得更加敏感，他可以清晰地感触到那根夸张狰狞的器物用力地插入他柔软的穴口，性器表面凸起的筋脉破开褶皱的触感明显，宇智波鼬几乎可以在描摹出那物清晰的模样。  
内壁湿热的软肉本能地蠕动挤压，迎合那根与身体契合的的器物，随着宇智波佐助一下比一下大力的抽插，穴内很快又分泌出大量的黏液，宇智波鼬微微咬着下唇的齿间，漏出几声微不可闻的呻吟。  
其实不过是Omega情动下本能的反应，却勾得宇智波佐助心潮大起，频率愈发紧凑，他像是发了狂的野兽般将兄长按在床上，狠了命地顶开微微松开的腔口，戳弄被汁水泡得发软的内腔。勉强挂在宇智波佐助腰侧的双腿将落欲落，被宇智波佐助抓着扶在了肩上，宇智波鼬觉得自己几乎快被弟弟撞散架，无处施力的手抓住宇智波佐助的胳膊，在汗湿的小臂上划出几道明显的白痕。  
宇智波佐助索性环住兄长的后腰，深埋在穴内的阴茎又生生地向生殖腔内拓进几分，穴口的褶皱被他硕大的阴茎完全撑开，隐隐泛着透白。宇智波鼬腰间一软，Omega硬得生疼的阴茎被Alpha猛烈的撞击牵动得直晃，硬是直直泄出几股浓稠的白浊，穴内也随着阴茎高潮的反应不自觉地绞紧，食髓知味般贪婪地吮吸Alpha的性器。腹间被宇智波鼬的精液弄得更加湿泞，宇智波佐助加速抽插了几次，才勉强缓和下自己射精的冲动，他低头吻了吻兄长湿漉漉的额角，细细地用拇指拭去几乎滴入宇智波鼬眼中的汗珠，又将沾在兄长面上的几缕湿发拢到了耳后。  
即使看不见任何东西，宇智波鼬仍觉察到明显的头晕目眩，他在抽吸的间隙断断续续吐出隐约带着哭腔的气声，全身犹如筋挛般打着颤：“……佐助。”他费力地抬起手勾住弟弟的脖颈，鼻腔内充斥着Alpha浓郁辛辣的信息素气味。  
宇智波佐助配合着低下身，下巴乖顺地靠着兄长的肩窝，如果不是那还在凶猛挺弄宇智波鼬股间的阴茎，他看起来再是懂事听话的弟弟不过了。并不健壮的身体似乎很难支撑宇智波鼬继续下去，他努力张开嘴将每个音咬得更加清晰。宇智波佐助的耳朵就贴在宇智波鼬脸侧，年轻的Alpha几乎可以猜到兄长再次拜托他放缓速度的请求，他坏心眼地向上顶了顶，Omega素来平坦的小腹被顶出明显的痕迹，凸起的苍白肌肤甚至可以清晰地看见表面布满的毛细血管，宇智波鼬呼吸微滞，低低呻吟了几声：“…佐助……进来……”他说得极缓，又足够清晰，宇智波佐助却猛然停下动作。  
短发青年眼中流露出几分困惑，他看着兄长的眼，那双眼睛虚虚“看着”某处，眼中的光平静温柔，与幼时宇智波佐助所看见的如出一辙——即使在如此被动的局面下，宇智波鼬给予弟弟的，仍是毫无保留的温柔与包容。  
“……佐助？”宇智波鼬迟疑地开口，感觉到弟弟小幅度地蹭了蹭他的脖颈：“哥哥。”Alpha蓦地开口，宇智波鼬轻轻答了一声，密集细碎的吻应声落在他的唇边。  
宇智波佐助一遍一遍呼唤兄长，重新抽插的动作也越发大力快速，Omega的生殖腔被挺弄得完全松软下来，高热的软肉迎合上来，在性器每一次的进入时完全含住前端，被带出的透明汁液在穴口打出白色水沫，又在阴茎再次挺入时卷入穴内，挤出响亮的咕唧的水声。  
酸软自后腰席卷宇智波鼬全身，他被迫随着弟弟的动作在床上剧烈地晃动，后背被摩擦得生疼，然而Alpha的节奏愈发激烈。生殖腔猛地一紧，大股的汁液淋刷在宇智波佐助滚烫的顶端，宇智波鼬微红的眼角湿润，他张着嘴吃力地喘息，宇智波佐助又捅了进来。  
“哥哥，”迷迷糊糊间，宇智波鼬听见宇智波佐助轻声的喃语，“我爱你。”过去有多恨，如今就有多爱。“……你也是吗？”回答宇智波佐助的，是宇智波鼬哭腔明显的嗓音和那张自来平和的眉眼间一览无遗的媚色和几欲崩溃的神态。  
已经胀到极致的阴茎狠狠撞入生殖腔，腔口被新生成的结撑大锁死，火热的精液持续不断地喷射在生殖腔敏感的内壁上，似乎要将那片肥厚的软肉烫化。  
Omega哭着又射了出来，宇智波佐助餍足地抱紧兄长，静候阴茎上的结慢慢收缩。身下人疲惫地躺在他怀中，宇智波佐助闭上眼，意犹未尽地吻了吻宇智波鼬的颈侧。  
宇智波鼬似乎动了一下，在一片纷杂的摩擦声中，宇智波佐助听见兄长温柔的叹息：“……我也是。”

不管是曾经还是未来，我始终深爱着你。

Fin.


End file.
